


写手问答 Writer's Q&A

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_6592000</p>
            </blockquote>





	写手问答 Writer's Q&A

写手问答 Writer's Q&A

前边白括号的是2010年3月15日发在以前博客上的，后边黑括号的是一时兴起刚刚做的，2015年3月13日，正好5年。一看发现好多答案都不一样！只好重做了一遍……

 

1.至今为之写得最多想得最多的角色是？（同人或原创皆可）

〖原创的……玛丽苏？掩面。

同人……鼠猫吧，毕竟萌了两年，APH的时间还没超过呢。〗

【安度因，加尔鲁什。

wow掉进来三年没出去。奥格瑞玛加里说了一句“欢迎加入部落”从此死忠吼少。潘达利亚安迪说了一句“高贵的血精灵”转头投奔联盟。

看到五年前在塞拉摩安迪呛加里的那句话，一脚踹开吼安门。】

 

2.最常写哪种文风的文？

〖流水账。〗

【悲喜剧（正剧）】

 

3.有没不擅长的文风？

〖除了流水账都不擅长。〗

【如果有原文的话，大致上能把原文风模仿个七七八八。不过干嘛要换文风，我喜欢现在这个……别的都有点苦手尤其逗人笑的类型】

 

4.描写人物外貌的时候一般以哪里为重点？

〖衣服。〗

【眼睛】

 

5.即便化成灰烬也仍深爱的角色是？

〖应该没有……我爬墙会爬的很彻底。不过喜欢祖国是绝对的。〗

【为什么脑子里蹦出了克拉苏斯和罗宁……吼少。】

 

6.最花时间写完的作品是？

〖唯一一个长篇此世缘，但是它瓶颈着呢……所以大概是梨花蝶吧。〗

【癔病研究（强暴）。定稿是第45稿。】

 

7.想写得顺利时用的是怎样的方法？

〖摔笔不写了，等有了灵感再说。〗

【扔下不写了，等有了灵感再说。】←放一块儿看的时候没给我笑死

 

8.对于给予这份问卷的写手的文有何感想？

〖我自个找麻烦的……〗

【……有几篇还挺萌的……（几年前的我自己）】

 

9.自己擅长的题材是？

〖生活小品。〗

【历史向和生活向】

 

10.不擅长的题材是？

〖情感戏，虐，工口……〗

【搞笑】

 

11.怎样看待自己的文？

〖写完了不知道写的什么，还得看好几遍才能确定题目。另外虽然对别人的评价没信心但是自己超爱的。〗

【孩子，需要好好打扮再领出来的】

 

12.时常用别人的文做参考吗？

〖就这么说，我写的文每个角落几乎都有别人的影子。〗

【主体写齐了以后，就会开始看各种文，get细节往自己的文里填。wow尤其是看官小。】

 

13.对于自己的文有没有喜欢的地方？

〖当然喜欢，自己的孩子呢。〗

【有些地方写得颇有点神展开23333】

 

14.写文时有啥癖好？

〖喜欢用自动铅笔手写算么？〗

【喜欢用txt（记事本）写，所以断电没保存的事儿时有发生。】

 

15.擅长描写怎样的角色？

〖平淡又理智型的。〗

【坚强有自信的，不管是大人还是小孩】

 

16.停滞期有何对策？

〖没对策，通常是不愿写就不写了。不过我不开坑所以并没有毒害到谁……〗

【肯定是官方给的梗写完了。继续等官方给梗。】

 

18.对自己而言写文是？

〖文荒没得看了，自己动手丰衣足食。〗

【喂自己，开脑洞。发现别人有时候喜欢吃蛮高兴的】

 

19.今后的目标

〖露中肯定，冷战努力，其他CP偶尔会蹦出来。仍然不开坑。〗

【有没有白食可吃啊…………】

 

20.对你有影响的写手是？

〖第33滴眼泪。自从看了老婆的文以后我发现我所有文都走的那个风格。〗

【加西亚马尔克斯、海明威、弗洛伊德、takavince】

 

21.自己喜欢的写手有？

〖风息神泪，CJ的马甲，昔年烟沙，忽青于染。〗

【海明威、弗洛伊德、takavince】←喜欢的太多了复制粘贴……但是我讨厌马尔克斯

 

22.觉得原创和同人哪个更容易呢？为什么？

〖原创。因为我可以瞎写，写成啥样都不算崩。〗

【同人。有设定放在那里，写起来方便。

但是得随时提防原作者OOC。】←跟五年前的回答一比真心酸……

 

23.请介绍一下至今为止文坑的title

〖啊哈哈我从来不开坑！〗

【…………靠。

[原创]此世缘（万悲山故事集）

[APH][苏中]最后的斗争

[wow][子父]Oedipus Complex

[wow][吼安]十四夜，黎明 Fourteen nights, Dawn of Azeroth

[wow][RK]沉睡者 Sleepers

[wow][吼瓦]冰冠冰川，诺森德——时光之轮 Icecrown, Northrend: Cycle of Time】

 

24.请公开早期写的文。

〖开封府的退烧药〗

【[七侠五义][鼠猫]梨花蝶

[APH][龙耀]一生一日

银魂和fate时期粮食太多偷懒偷过去了一篇也没写……】

 

25.自己文的闪光点在哪？

〖它有闪光点么……〗

【好多梗！回去看原来的文被各种原作梗和细节惊呆】

 

26.从幻想的角度出发，最先打算写怎样的生物呢？

〖吉量。不是打算是已经写了……〗

【人（别打我）西方奇幻的话……马……吧……自己探险路上骑的那匹马。】←233结果还是吉量

 

27.请简单的描绘一下自己倾注最多的爱的角色。

〖玛丽苏……掩面。〗

【十五岁人类少年，金色中分短发，蓝眼睛。在人类来说属于中等身材，体型和发色随母亲。

艾泽拉斯唯一仅存的人类王国的唯一王储，十岁时曾被迫摄政，因此早熟。十二岁退位恢复王子身份。熟练掌握贵族和王室之间的交往礼节，但是喜欢简朴的平民生活。天生的外交家，熟知每一种外交手段，擅长语言和辞令，讲话有号召力（但是在公众场合发言会有点不习惯和羞涩）。研究探索类型的技能点满，外加写得一手好字。

善良，勇敢，仗义，平易近人，很受陌生人和异族人欢迎，甚至受敌人欢迎。性格成熟，但是因为年龄小，偶尔会单纯到单蠢的地步，刚被现实打了一次脸，以后可能会有点长进。

最大的缺点是圣母，见不得人死，不管谁死都伤心，于是职业选了治疗者。蓝条全满的时候能保证包括自己在内的任何人不死。在reroll牧师之前的职业是百步穿杨的弓箭手和使用匕首的近战，接受过战士训练，身手敏捷。

国王的思维方式，识大体顾大局，关键时刻不畏惧向敌人宣战。但是本质仍然是讨厌战争的和平主义者。

（哦擦这设定什么鬼列出来苏死了……）】

 

29.昨天有写过什么文么？

〖哈哈没有，最近搜到不少好文没闹文荒。〗

【……正在修改几个H……】

 

30.写起来最开心的部分是什么？

〖对话。〗

【虐萨尔。】

 

31.看他人的文时大致扫视下来最注重的地方是哪里呢？

〖对……对话……〗

【细节和梗，如果有不认识的人物会怀疑很久是原创还是从官方小说哪个角落拎出来的。】

 

32.写文时用来偷懒的方法是什么呢？

〖写成最擅长的流水账。〗

【写文怎么能偷懒！！！偷懒的话写出来的东西就不能看了……】

 

33.喜欢的文风是怎样的？

〖宏大又细腻，情节为上。〗

【每句话信息量都很大，一句话里三个梗。

“[米尔豪斯]？”他第一个想到的人，喜欢往[二楼卧室]里钻的小矮子，“[钢铁星弹]放在[议政厅的藏品室]了，[你随时可以去拿]。”

↑举个栗子】

 

34.最近在写的文是？

〖……总想写个冷战出来但是总写不出来……〗

【几个H……别老问成么？？】

 

35.文风容易改变么？

〖不。流水账没啥可改的余地……〗

【目前不太容易变。】

 

36.设计剧情的时候最仔细、最喜欢的是哪里呢？

〖没有剧情……通常暴走。〗

【转折点。所有的矛盾集中爆发，最OOC但是没人能指责的那一点。暴雪总喜欢这么玩，但是那仍然是OOC呀！别以为我看不出！

不过我现在也喜欢这么玩。】

 

37.最喜欢的三篇原创文和三篇同人文是什么?

〖尖白深渊，警察故事，三千世界鸦杀

相忘江湖，当鞋合脚时，APH大逃杀〗

【百年孤独，老人与海，癔症研究←弗洛伊德的那篇

[七侠五义][鼠猫]相忘江湖，[APH][露中]当鞋合脚时，[银魂][银高]逃亡】

 

38.写文之前会先做设定或大纲么？

〖根本不会。踩西瓜皮滑哪写哪。〗

【长篇会做，短篇滑着写到哪里算哪里。】←233

 

39.最后接下来要将问卷传给谁？

〖一人乐☆〗

【看了几个答案发现差很大于是重做一遍】


End file.
